


Zombies, sex, and injuries. Oh my!

by DisLexus



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, PWP, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, unholy trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisLexus/pseuds/DisLexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Unholy Trinity are living in an apocalyptic world. So when they are almost killed by zombies, they need some times to themselves. GKM Fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies, sex, and injuries. Oh my!

A loud ‘Fuck’ was heard throughout the entire RV. Santana was on guard duty tonight, so when Brittany and Quinn were thrown from their bed, they were both thoroughly confused. Their RV was going at the fastest Santana could get it going; they were currently being chased by zombies. Brittany and Quinn walked shakily from the bedroom of the RV; the vehicle was making fast turns while Santana tried to evade the monsters. Once Brittany got to the front she asked Santana” Babe, what is going on?” Santana grit her teeth and spit out” Zombies. They got the drop on me, I’m sorry I didn’t see them sooner. “After the first word Quinn disregarded the rest of the conversation and made her way to the turret, and quickly started taking down the Zombies. Quinn shouted down into the cabin” Brittany! There are a lot of them; we need you at the back.” Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana’s forehead then ran off to the back window, removing the metal plate that guarded the window, and grabbed the gun that they kept at the window.

By the time Brittany and Quinn had disposed of the Zombies chasing them, they were both fully awake. Quinn was climbing down from the turret and Brittany was replacing the metal sheet in front of the window, when they both heard the windshield break and the RV started swerving back and forth. Brittany and Quinn both let out a scream” Santana!” and they rushed to the front to see a metal pipe impaling Santana through her shoulder. Brittany took control of the wheel, while Quinn got to work on Santana, removing the pipe and laying Santana down on the girl’s shared bed. Once Brittany had parked the RV in a secluded area, she rushed back to the bedroom to see Santana’s face scrunching in pain as Quinn tended to Santana’s wound. Brittany kneeled down on the other side of Santana and asked” Is there anything I can do Quinn?” Quinn looked up briefly and said” yes, hold down her arm and keep her still as I stich up her shoulder. We ran out of pain killers a while ago” Brittany sighed and laid her head down on Santana’s forehead and laid a gentle kiss to her lips whisper” It’s going to be okay San”

Half an hour later the three girls were drenched in sweat, Santana from pain, Quinn from concentration and Brittany from just plain nervousness. Quinn sighed and wiped her hands clean of blood. Brittany lied down next to Santana and brushed hair from her face, placing a kiss on her forehead, and holding her hand. Quinn removed her bloody shirt and sat down on the other side of Santana in just a bra, too tired to bother putting on another shirt.

Santana glanced up and panted” You know Q, you’re hot in just a bra” Quinn sighed recognizing that look in Santana’s eyes” S, you are in no condition to fuck me” Brittany all the while had been quiet during their exchange and whispered” we almost died back there” That shut up the other two girls. Quinn realized that really, they were on borrowed time, they could die at any time in this messed up world. Quinn leaned down and laid her lips onto Santana’s, reveling in the feel of her lips. When Santana tried to reach up with her bad shoulder, Quinn stopped the kiss and said” No way, you absolutely cannot move that arm, or you might lose full range motion when you heal.” Glancing up to Brittany who was licking her lips at the display” just let us take care of you” Quinn leaned up and captured Brittany’s lips in her own letting her hand trail upwards towards Brittany’s breast, squeezing and massaging her. Quinn leaned away and quickly removed Brittany’s shirt, and unclasping her bra in swift motion. Brittany moaned as the warm air hit her sensitive nipples.

Brittany hovered over Santana, capturing her lips in her own. Quinn had taken off her own bra and moved to Brittany’s side, nipping and sucking at her skin. Brittany straddled Santana’s hips, rolling her own in the process, grinding down into Santana. Quinn crawled to be right behind Brittany, Quinn’s nipples rubbing themselves hard against Brittany’s back. Quinn leaned forward biting Brittany’s shoulder softly while her hands wrapped around to play with Brittany’s breasts. Santana, who was not wearing anything above the waist since Quinn cut off her shirt and bra, moaned at the sight of her girlfriends playing with each other, she desperately wanted to reach up and join Quinn’s hands at Brittany’s breast, but one thing she learned is to always trust Quinn when it came to medical stuff. Brittany reached down to tweak Santana’s nipples, and smirked when she saw Santana’s muscles twitch in her abdomen. Santana let out a breathy moan” ugh, Britt, don’t tease”. Brittany just smirked in response and turned to place her lips against Quinn’s in a languid kiss. Brittany led herself and Quinn off of Santana, who moaned at the loss of contact. Brittany broke the kiss between herself and Quinn to strip Santana of her pants. Brittany traced her nose over Santana’s panties, inhaling her girlfriend’s scent, before grabbing the waist band and dragging them down Santana’s legs with her teeth. Quinn bit her lip at the display clenching her thighs before sucking on Santana’s breasts. Brittany swung Santana’s legs over her shoulders before burying her face into Santana’s center. Brittany moaned at her girlfriend’s taste as she greedily licked at Santana

Santana’s breathing was getting labored by her girlfriend’s actions, her hands clenching and unclenching around nothing. Quinn continued to suck, lick and bite at Santana’s skin, leaving multiple passion marks. Even with one of her arms useless Santana still tried her hardest to grind into Brittany’s face, moaning. Quinn lifted up Santana’s shoulder, and with her legs over Brittany’s Santana was not touching anything but her girlfriends, as Quinn made her way under Santana. Quinn left large red bite marks all cross Santana’s shoulder while her arms snaked around to fondle at Santana’s breasts and stomach. Santana was desperate to touch something; it was driving her mad being helpless. She reached down with her good arm, tangling her fingers into Brittany’s hair, keeping Brittany pressed up against Santana’s sex. This was getting to be too much for Santana, she could feel her release building in the pit of her stomach, her moans getting loud and more desprate. At one final swipe from Brittany’s tongue, a light bite on her clit and feeling her nipples being tweaked by Quinn, Santana felt herself becoming undone screaming out Quinn and Brittany’s names. Brittany happily lapped up Santana’s juices, helping Santana ride out her orgasm, while Quinn whispered sweet nothings into Santana’s ear. Brittany sat near Santana’s head and lifted her shoulders, helping ease Quinn out from under Santana. Santana was vaguely aware of being moved too focused on the bliss running through her body. When Santana was able to think properly she saw that Brittany and Quinn were on her sides, smirking at their handy work. Brittany settled her head onto Santana’s shoulder, while Quinn just whispered” Glad to know that we can still make you scream San. It’s almost like we are back in the Cheerios’ locker room.”


End file.
